Disgaea: Rebirth!
by Shain Asuka
Summary: We join a brave myrmidon and his journey to thwart an overtaking by an opposing emperor!


Disgaea: Rebirth!

Prologue: The Dead of Night.

Aldoreth carefully climbs atop the hill to peer over the landscape. The field is riddled with blown craters, burned wastes and frozen growth.

"This land used to be pure and unscathed," he whispers to himself as he searches for threats. "Now it's a wasteland of this infernal war, a contest of might and magic." He plucks a small flower from the ground in front of him, a rather intricate design as the blue-purple petals twist this way and that in the wind. "These mesmerizing flowers bloomed everywhere here, now they've all been stained red." He sighs as he turns to descend the hill toward the encampment the coattails of his red battle coat whipping in the wind.

"I'm back." Aldoreth announced as he entered the strategist tent.

"How's it lookin' out there, son?" He's asked by a middle aged and obviously battle worn man.

Aldoreth salutes and presents his report, "Captain Baird, nobody seems to have seen us set up camp, and any battles that are taking place are well away from here."

"At ease, soldier. This is a war, leave the formalities for our victory." He continues working to set up the rest of the strategist's equipment. "That is good though. This is the closest we've gotten without being detected."

Aldoreth peers about the tent and notices the scryer's mist floating gently on the captain's desk. "Captain, do we have any new developments on what's happening behind enemy lines?"

Baird looks over to Aldoreth briefly before pulling a couple chairs over for them. "Take a seat, son. I have news." After Aldoreth had settled in his seat, the captain continued. "There has been a development, Lydos confirmed Mythara's capture. She's being held prisoner at the emperor's throne."

Aldoreth's plated glove slams on to the table. "Damn that greedy Colarthian emperor! I will have his head!"

"Everyone who knows feels the same way, Aldoreth. No one wanted her involved. Settle down for a moment and we'll plan a course of action, it'll be bad if he uses her as a hostage." Baird returns to his desk and begins contacting the other posts. Aldoreth sits in his seat again; he opens his hand to see the flower torn amidst his rage.

As the moments crawl by, Aldoreth contemplates.

'We all know she was the single most talented cleric that had appeared in many years. What could the Emperor want with her?'

'She is too soft for war. She said she knew that, and yet she went out there saying that it was her calling, something she felt. What was it?'

"I can't just sit here after what I've heard." He eventually says. "It tears at my heart knowing that she is in the clutches of that monster, knowing that I could have stopped her."

Baird turns to address Aldoreth's discomfort. "Listen, son, I admire your skills as a myrmidon but history has taught us that a single man assault against an entire army never ends well." He continues his work. "Nobody had expected her to be captured either, but as long as Lydos keeps giving us vital information we have the upper hand still. To think he volunteered for the mission."

'Right, Lydos.' Aldoreth thinks, 'The impressive rookie, excellent in every section of low level combat, and a good attitude to boot. Your spitting image of prince charming.'

The time passes, the camp is complete and the sun begins to fall behind the mountains. Only a few distant magical explosions can be heard in the distance.

"Those battle mages are a fearsome sight in the rage of war." Baird says to Aldoreth as he finishes his preparations.

"They fall easily to any weapon. All you need to do is get close."

"Mhm. Anyways, it's late. You should get some sleep, we have orders to battle tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, captain." Aldoreth mumbles as he walks sluggishly out of the tent.

He decides instead to sit himself atop the hill, the wind blows through his mid-length charcoal hair. The darkness hides whatever conflict happening in the night, save the odd flash of light from a fireball.

Slowly nodding off to sleep he bobs in and out of consciousness, until he's grazed by an arrow that whistles by his head and embeds itself in front of the camp. Upon further inspection, it appears to be an arrow designed for long distance travel, with magically supported thrust. Even so, they can't be far.

He wastes no time alerting the captain and waking the rest of the camp.

"Aldoreth, you're the only one who is battle ready, keep an eye out for the enemy!" Baird says as he thrusts an armored suit into a drowsy warrior's arms.

"Yes, sir!" Aldoreth confirms and runs up the hill again. "How could they know where we are?" He asks himself as he slowly raises himself over the hill to scout the landscape. The small glow of two or three lanterns in the distance shows the enemies position, a small task force.

The captain comes up behind Aldoreth and grabs his shoulder. "What's the situation." His heavy crimson armor almost appears black in the darkness.

"A small group of enemies, a scout group or task force most likely."

"I see, I was informed that the four other encampments near here were pinpointed too, and are mobilizing."

"We should take the battle to them then, are we ready?"

Baird looks back to see the small squad of soldiers armed and ready, a few still waking up, but prepared nonetheless.

"Ready enough, let's shut down this little operation and run them back to the feet of their masters in shame! Make all of Tirath proud men!"

The crimson clad soldiers charge over the hill and close the gap between the forces, now locked in battle, the clash of weapons pierce through the night, the grunts and yells of soldiers in the midst echoing through the silence. Aldoreth uses his speed and the dark of night to his advantage to quietly dispatch a few of the enemies, whereas the rest rely on their brute strength to pummel their foes. Luckily enough, there were no mages or archers in this group so ranged attacks weren't a problem.

As the opposing numbers dwindled they began to slowly pull back and away from the encampment, nobody took notice that the groups were closing together as well.

The groups of Tirathian soldiers end up in close proximity to each other as the last Colarthian soldier of each group is slain. As the allied groups exchange puzzled looks a flash of purple light reveals a binding circle around the Tirathian soldiers, along with a large group of Colarthian soldiers that were hiding in the darkness.

Everyone knew their role; the mages keeping the circle active had to be dealt with, one of Aldoreth's specialties.

Aldoreth began to flank the enemies to confront the mages at the rear, easily cutting down anyone who managed to be in his path. There were many who tried, they were killed, mortally wounded, or slipped passed altogether. The circle was larger than he had expected and it was filled with enemy troops, it's an impossible battle. Nonetheless he pushed forward, until his blade clashed with someone who knew to hold their ground, he was dressed in a hood-drawn cloak but bared the same armor as the rest. They skid to a halt, their blades locked in a power struggle. Aldoreth knew he couldn't win in a contest of power, yet all attempts to bypass this foe were thrashed. No movement caught him off guard and any openings were easily blocked off when tried.

'How could he know?' Aldoreth inquired to himself. 'Anyone who knows my movements is already dead.'

Then it hit him.

'Or those I've trained with.'

"Lydos!" Aldoreth yells, his attempt nearly drowned out by the sounds of war. Apparently affected by this accusation, the cloaked man backs off a ways.

"I figured I knew you from somewhere." He responds, pulling back his hood to reveal his blazing red, spiked, and similar length hair to Aldoreth. "I guess the training sessions with you really paid off."

"Why are you out here, Lydos? We need you on the inside." Aldoreth scolds.

"Ah, well, you see-" Lydos started, but was cut off by Aldoreth patting his shoulder as he walked by.

"Forget I asked, there're more pressing issues. First we need to get rid of this circle, then I'll have you give a full report when we get ba-" Aldoreth's sentence was cut off by the searing feeling of Lydos' sword piercing through his midsection. He falls to the ground, cringing, the pain burning from the inside out. Through all this he manages to utter,

"Why?"

"I didn't want to do this, but this is the only way to save Mythara." Lydos states in a rather calm voice. "I was found out, and Emperor Colst offered to take me under his wing. All I had to do was kill you and Mythara, my love, would be free to go."

Aldoreth coughs up some blood as he attempts to speak, through labored breaths,

"You… Fool… Played… In to… His hands…"

His last breath was lost to the wind that carried the sound of death and sorrow.

The battle was won easily. The Tirathian forces within the circle simple didn't have enough manpower to hold a tee to their enemy. By dawn Colarth had pushed even further into enemy territory, and Lydos had returned to the barracks.

The barracks is a dark, cold and damp place, everything was built of the same dull grey stone, save the equipment racks and keys. Even the benches were made of stone instead of wood. Lydos seated himself to rest from the battle when one of the Emperor's ambassadors came strutting along in his expensive looking yellow long coat.

"Our Lordship wishes to have your report when you are ready. I have other duties to attend to so please see yourself in to the proper."

Lydos' voice was devoid of emotion as his head hung toward the floor. "Very well."

The man merely nodded as he scurried off deeper into the barracks.

The barracks are built into the palace as a tower section and opens into the palace proper and throne room. A single wooden door changed the feeling from dreary to elegant and of high standing. Most of the structure is still made of stone, but this stone is of far more superior quality. A floor as reflective as a perfectly calm lake and pillars made of the whitest stone. Along the floor ran a golden-yellow carpet with white embroidery resembling the kingdom's emblem, crossed twin-headed axes. Similarly designed flags sway slowly from the ceiling.

At the end of the hall is a flight of steps that lead to the Emperor's elegant throne, where sat Emperor Colst. Despite the elegance of the palace, Colst's attire favored a more barbaric theme. The pelt of a large beast draped around his shoulders and opened at the front to reveal his well-toned body full of battle scars. To his side a very large battle axe hung on the wall. To the other side a chain that seems to have been recently connected to the throne leads to a thick leather collar that is wrapped around a young woman's throat. Her thin and weak body is beaten, bruised, cut and scratched. Her long pearl colored hair has blood dotting it here and there. With her hands and legs bound she could only stare at the floor as she sat next to the throne.

Lydos drops to a bow as he reaches the halfway point of the stairs.

"My lord, I've come with my report."

Emperor Colst shifts himself in his seat.

"You had better hope it is good news." His low and gruff voice grumbled. "Many things could happen based on your answer."

His mouth suddenly dry, Lydos gives his report.

"The battle ended in our favor and we've pushed even further into enemy territory."

"Good."

"Also, by my hand the myrmidon, Aldoreth has been slain."

The girl flinches slightly as the Emperor begins to roar in his bestial laughter.

"This is very good news! This marks the turning point in this war! You have done us a great service."

"Now," Lydos starts as he stands. "It's time for you to keep your end of the deal, Emperor, release Mythara, now!"

"Well aren't we impatient." Colst grunts as he lifts himself from his throne. "Very well, you'll have your wish."

He turns over and grabs his large and apparently very heavy axe, walks around and behind Mythara and pushes her to the ground, his boot planted firmly in her back, her eyes looking straight at Lydos.

"Hey." Lydos starts, feeling somewhat cautious of the Emperor's actions.

The Emperor lifts his axe high over his head and yells in a booming voice.

"YOUR WISH, HAS BEEN GRANTED!"

The axe rips down upon its target and cuts clean through Mythara's neck, then plants itself deep into the floor.

After that, little else could be heard aside from the clatter of stone hitting the floor and the thumping of the severed head as it rolled down the stairs.

Lydos was completely frozen in shock.

'Thump, thump, thump. The sound of my heart or-?'

The Emperor's laugh boomed against the walls and shook Lydos free. Quickly drawing his blade he rushes toward the Emperor in blind rage.

"YOU BASTAAARD!"

His assault was halted by a large punch to the stomach that sent him flying down the stairs.

"Do you know who you're dealing with, runt?" The Emperor boomed. "These scars aren't for show! They prove how I EARNED my position! The king had no chance against me!"

Lydos pushes forth with all his power.

"I don't care!"

Launching himself up the stairs he swings a powerful strike down at the Emperor, only to be intercepted by the handle of the still grounded axe. Pushing with all his might he demanded answers.

"You lied damnit! You said you would release her!"

He responded in his normal low and intimidating voice, seemingly unaffected by Lydos.

"I did release her. I released her from all the pain and suffering she was in, and." He leans in closer to Lydos, clearly showing how much power he possessed. "Of the pain that was to come seeing you die in front of her eyes."

"What?" Lydos breathed, dropping his guard.

Using this opening, Emperor Colst grabs Lydos by the neck and hangs him in the air. With his other hand he pulls the axe from the floor.

"Now you'll go to meet her!"

He tosses Lydos in the air and as he comes back down the Emperor swings his axe to embed it in him, swinging it full circle Lydos comes loose and flies across the hall, through the window at the end and down five stories to the public courtyard below. It can be said that he was long dead before hitting the ground.

A mystical sounding voice rings out through the darkness.

"It doesn't have to end here…"

~PROLOGUE - END~


End file.
